What to Expect when You're Expecting
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Join Grimmjow and Ichigo and Rukia and Orihime as they take the plunge into parenthood. Experience the ups and downs, tender moments, and hard work that comes with marriage and father/motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

What to Expect When You're Expecting

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I write better when there's gum in or around my mouth, and I do not own Bleach._

**This is dedicated to Sly-sama for planting the idea of a pregnant Ichigo in my head.**

**This story contains **gay marriage, yaoi, yuri, GrimmIchi, RukiHime, other side pairings, comma overkill, vivid detail, mpreg, and profane language. Oh, and it's AU.

Prologue

Chocolate eyes boredly scanned the room. He and Grimmjow found themselves in the apartment of Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue on a chilly Friday night in October. The orange haired boy and his blue haired lover were seated on the tan leather couch in the cream-colored living room. Rukia and Orihime were in the kitchen; the raven haired girl was preparing dinner while Orihime supervised.

Grimmjow mindlessly flipped through channels on the flat-screen television that was mounted on the wall in front of him. Obviously, nothing held the attention of those electric blue eyes, because this was the third time he had decided to channel surf. Quickly growing annoyed, Ichigo grabbed the remote and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Grimmjow smirked. "Temper, temper. What's the matter brat?"

"Nothing, that was just irritating." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow was about to press the matter further when auburn head popped into the room. "Dinner's ready!" Orihime beamed excitedly.

Letting the subject drop, the two headed to the kitchen.

()()()

Their dinner had consisted of steak and salad. Rukia had even lit candles to "set a romantic atmosphere." Now they were all gathered in the cozy living room, Rukia holding her bunny, Chappy, in her lap while Orihime attempted to dress it in a cotton candy pink dress.

"Rukia, Orihime, why do you insist on dressing up that bunny? It doesn't like it." Ichigo stated. "Look, it's trying to run away."

In all actuality, the little bunny with black, white and brown splotched fur was curled quite contently in the raven haired girl's arms.

"Chappy is just fine with dress up time," Orihime said, bottom lip protruding in a pout.

"Besides, Ichigo, if you and Grimm would hurry up and procreate, we wouldn't have to dress up our bunny. We'd have a little strawberry prince or princess."

"Or maybe both!" Orihime squealed in excitement.

"Yes, Ichigo should have twins." Rukia's silver blues sparkled and Ichigo could see the gears in the girl's head spinning with ideas.

"Gotta say the idea of my brat pregnant with my-."

"Kittens?" Rukia interrupted with a smirk.

Electric blues glared into silver blues. "_-babies_ does sound pretty enticing."

Ichigo glared at his lover and two best friends. "Don't encourage them, Grimmjow." His voice slipped into a whine.

"Oh c'mon Ichi," that purr laced into Grimmjow's voice. "You've got such a sexy stomach. It would look even better full of baby."

Ichigo felt the smile tug at the corners of his lips due to his lover's choice of words. "You idiot, men can't get pregnant."

"That's not true," Orihime began, stormy grays filled with excitement. "There's this doctor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who developed this drug that allows males to…" She trailed off, trying to form the right word.

"Conceive?" Rukia supplied.

"Yes, that! You should go see him. It's experimental, and you could participate in the trial." Orihime finished.

"Or we could pay a visit to Kisuke. He's probably got something up his sleeve." Rukia said, silver blues pleading.

"There's no way in hell I'd let that clog wearing bastard anywhere near me with a drug he concocted!" Ichigo's voice rose two octaves.

"Fine, then can we at least go see this doctor?" Grimmjow's fingers laced with Ichigo's, electric blues begging.

"Keh, fine. But I'm not doing anything until there's a ring on this finger!" Ichigo stated, pointing to his ring-finger.

Electric blues burned with an idea.

()()()

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

What to Expect When You're Expecting

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Winter wouldn't be so terrible if I had someone to keep me warm, and I do not own Bleach._

**Dedication goes to Sly-sama and her love of loving yet unorthodox marriage and families. **

Chapter One: Questions, Answers and Announcements

Ichigo scowled as he and Orihime stood, waiting for Grimmjow and Rukia, outside the crowded, dimly lit restaurant. The raven haired girl and the blue haired male had been acting strangely all day, leaving early that morning with no explanation as to where they were going.

When his raven haired friend called earlier and demanded, "Bring Orihime to L' Magnifique Rose. Be there at six tonight and wear something dressy," he only became more suspicious. His best friend and his lover were planning something, and he wanted to know what it was.

Chocolate eyes searched the parking lot just to make sure he hadn't overlooked Rukia's white Lexus. When his search turned up nothing, he scanned the white stucco building, watching people pass through the glass entrance. At the incessant clicking coming from beside him, those eyes turned to his auburn haired companion.

Orihime was bouncing from foot to foot, heels hitting the pavement and causing audible clicks. With each bounce, auburn locks slowly slipped from their place, curled and held back from her face with silver flower pins, and fell into gun-metal gray eyes. Her shimmery red, tight mini dress rose a little higher and she nibbled glossed lips nervously.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well, uh, it's just that Rukia isn't here yet and," she lowered her eyes to the ground and whispered, "I have to go to the bathroom."

A snicker left Ichigo's lips. "Well, I'm sure Rukia wouldn't get mad if you go inside and-."

"No one is going anywhere."

Chocolate orbs and gun-metal grays snapped up to meet piercing silver-blues.

"Rukia!" Orihime squealed as she raced forward to hug the raven haired girl. "You look _beautiful_." The girl breathed as stormy eyes roamed the petite female.

Rukia smiled. She wore a silver dress and spiked heels. Smoky gray eye shadow coated her eyelids, and raven locks were swept stylishly into place. "Thank you, my Hime."

"Been waiting long brat?" Grimmjow stepped up to the orange haired male and pushed him against the wall. Fingers moved from the boy's shoulders, ghosting over the muscles that were hidden under the material of the light blue and black pin-stripe dress shirt, tugging at the matching tie and tracing the waistband of black dress pants.

Ichigo shivered, chocolate eyes taking in his lover. Grimmjow wore a tight black dress shirt, white tie and black slacks. "You clean up nice." He said with a smirk.

"Like what you see, eh Ichi?" Electric blues darkened as Grimmjow's lips connected with Ichigo's.

Just as the orange haired youth opened his mouth to invite Grimmjow's probing tongue inside, a slender manicured finger tapped him on the shoulder. With a sigh the blue haired man pulled away.

"Do you think you two can make it through dinner?" Rukia asked with an amused look in those silver-blues.

"I thought we could do dessert first," Grimmjow purred.

Rukia smacked the bluenet on the back of the head. "You will _not_ mess up this plan Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow's body language instantly changed to a serious stance. "Right, sorry."

"Wait, what plan?" Ichigo and Orihime asked in unison.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Rukia soothed, ushering the group through the doors.

Things only got weirder when, instead of heading to a booth together, the foursome split into their respective couples and headed to secluded corners of the restaurant.

()()()

Ichigo leaned back into the leather seat of the booth. He took sips of his Sprite and nibbled the steamed vegetables on his plate, staring at the blue haired male across from him in the flickering flame of the candle. Another sigh escaped the electric blue eyed man's lips.

"What's wrong Grimm?" Ichigo had had enough secrets. He wanted to know what was going on.

Electric blues snapped up from watching his fingers twirl the noodles in his shrimp scampi around his fork. "Nothing's wrong Ichigo," Grimmjow assured.

The fact that the other male used his full name without attaching a ridiculous pet name to it only fueled the orange haired youth's suspicions. Without further conversation, the boy slid from one side of the booth to the other, wrapping peach muscled arms around the other man. "Grimmjow," he said, cupping tanned cheek in the palm of his hand and turning his face toward him. "Talk to me."

"Uh-." Grimmjow stopped, electric blues looking thoughtful. "Take a walk with me." He didn't wait for an answer. Flagging down the waitress- a lime green haired girl who gushed and blushed over their close proximity as she handed them the check- he paid the bill and escorted his lover out the door.

()

Leaving Ichigo's sleek black Lexus in the parking lot, the couple made their way with arms interlocked away from the restaurant. They walked down the busy streets seemingly aimlessly. Within ten minutes, they were at the edge of the river standing on the cement tiles that marked the end of concrete steps which led downhill.

As they lost themselves in the peaceful surroundings- the gentle autumn breeze, the flowing water and the warm feel of the setting sun on their skin- Grimmjow seemed calmer, less fidgety. Creamy peach fingers laced with his as Ichigo asked, "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Electric blues instantly became warm as they locked onto chocolate browns. "Ichigo, I want-." He stopped, locking at the ground as if he were counting every blade of grass.

Ichigo sighed, hands coming up to cup the other's face once more. He forced Grimmjow to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong, Grimm." He looked panicked, fearing the worst.

"Nothing's wrong, Ichi-brat." At the use of the pet name, Ichigo visibly relaxed.

"Then why have you been acting so strange?" Brown eyes held determination. He wanted an answer.

"Because…" Grimmjow couldn't shake the nervousness that was twisting his stomach in knots. "Ichigo, there's something I wanna ask you."

"Ask me anything." Ichigo said, brown eyes filling with warmth. "You know I don't keep secrets from you."

"Well, I've wanted to ask you this question for a long time and-." Grimmjow cut himself off. His words were flowing in a rush and he needed to calm down. Just as he was about to begin again, something wet hit his forehead.

Ichigo scowled. "Great, rain," he murmured.

"Tch, this isn't how I wanted to do this."

Chocolate eyes snapped from the sky- watching the rain begin to fall- back to the bluenet. "Grimm, what're you doing?" Ichigo's voice was laced with curiosity as he watched the man kneel on the slowly dampening ground.

_Electric blues glittered with amusement. "Whatcha say Kurosaki?" Grimmjow purred, pulling the berry into his lap and sliding the blueberry Ring Pop onto Ichigo's ring finger. "Wanna marry me?" _

"_Of course," Ichigo had said without hesitation, smile tugging at his lips. _

_The two laughed at the corny moment before Grimmjow's tongue began to lap at the sugary treat. It was Valentine's Day, and ending it with a romantic gesture seemed all too fitting._

Ichigo pulled himself out of the memory. The proposal that day had been nothing but a joke, an excuse for Grimmjow to indulge his sweet tooth. Now as the blue haired male knelt in the grass, mud clinging to his slacks, holding the black velvet box with the silver band nestled inside, the reality of the situation was all too real.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow's voice wasn't his usual purr. It held need and want. "My little brat, I've claimed you as mine physically. Now I want to do it symbolically." Those electric blues filled with hope. "Will you marry me?"

There was a lump in Ichigo's throat and he felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. Without hesitation, swallowing hard around the lump, he pulled the other male to his feet. "Yes Grimmjow, you know I'll marry you."

Grimmjow smiled, blue pools shining with happiness. Shakily, he slid the silver ring onto Ichigo's ring finger. Once the gesture was completed, the nervous knots in his stomach dissipated. Grimmjow fused his lips with Ichigo's in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo's body went into auto pilot, tugging away Grimmjow's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Wet, water slickened fingers lightly traced heated flesh as Grimmjow's tongue slipped past parted lips. They were both well aware of the falling rain, but they were too happy and overcome with passion to care.

()()()

Orihime brought a heaping fork full of salad up to her lips, consuming the entire thing in one bite and licking the ranch dressing from the corners of her mouth. She studied Rukia's serious silver-blues in the candle light and grabbed her hand from across the table. "I feel like there's something you're not telling me Ruki-bunny. It worries me."

Rukia's silver-blues immediately snapped up from examining her pasta and garlic bread, locking onto gun-metal grays. "No, Hime, you know I tell you everything." Fingers tightened around the other's dainty hand. "But-." Rukia stopped, eyes falling into her glass of lemon water.

"What? We tell each other everything, Rukia, without fear of judgment. That's the only rule of this relationship." Orihime firmly reminded the raven.

"Well…" Again Rukia trailed off. She nervously flipped black locks from blue eyes. "It's just that-. I have something to ask you, Orihime."

"Ask away, Rukia." Orihime's gray eyes grew serious. Rukia almost never used her full name anymore.

Rukia got up from her spot in the booth, walking around the table to Orihime without letting go of her hand. She knelt on the tiled floor, a difficult feat in such a constricting dress, gaining the attention of several people behind her. She pulled the young woman to face her, grabbing a white velvet box from her small purse which rested under the table.

"Orihime Inoue," she said in a low voice, eyes burning with need. "Will you make me a very happy woman and be mine for all of eternity?" With these words, she opened the box to reveal the silver ring which held a lone diamond centered in a snowflake.

Orihime's gun-metal grays grew wide as they took in the ring. Without another thought, she dropped to the floor in front of her lover. "Do you even have to ask?" It was said in a whisper as the tears began to fall.

Rukia slipped the silver band onto the appropriate phalange and pulled the auburn female up. Further capturing the restaurant patrons' attention, she pulled the girl to her in a searing kiss.

Orihime felt her curls fall down her back as Rukia's fingers dislodged the rest of them from their clips. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, she opened her mouth for that inviting tongue to slip in. Alabaster hands grasped a toned butt cheek through tight silver dress material as Rukia deepened the kiss with a tilt of her head.

()()()

Grimmjow shed the last of his clothing, trying to stay focused on the task at hand, letting his eyes stray to his fiancé spread before him in the muddy green grass. The sun had just sank below the hill, turning the sky a deeper shade of purple and red, and they didn't have much time before they needed to head back to the restaurant.

Coating his fingers with saliva, he brought them to Ichigo's entrance as his mouth enveloped that rigid organ. Preparation wasn't really necessary at this stage of their relationship, but he was nostalgic and felt it was needed. Passing the ring of muscle with ease, he began to stretch, scissoring the two digits he had shoved inside his bride-to-be.

Ichigo arched his back as Grimmjow's tongue licked the base of his shaft. He moaned when the sinful appendage lapped at his ball sac. No matter how many times he experienced the wonders of Grimmjow's mouth, he could never get used to it.

Listening to the brat try to catch his breath always sent him into a daze of pleasure. Grimmjow found it easy to lose himself in the taste of Ichigo; green apples and cinnamon. Hitting that deeply hidden bundle of nerves and hearing the breathy "More," he released the heated member and removed his fingers simultaneously.

Grimmjow stood on his knees and lifted Ichigo's hips. He dug his fingernails into the soft flesh as the familiar tightness engulfed him. No matter how many times they ended up like this the t feel of his orange haired brat never changed.

This wasn't a gentle love-making session. They never were because that's not the kind of thing either of them wanted. The thrusts were hard, fast and deep. Claw marks that Ichigo placed to Grimmjow's tan skin were bright and jagged. The bluenet's hips rolled fluidly, head thrown back, as he pounded into the berry.

Ichigo's moans were stuck in his throat. When Grimmjow lowered himself, looming over the boy, to quicken his thrusts, Ichigo grabbed onto fistfuls of hair. He didn't tug at the strands of electric blue locks, instead he massaged circles into the scalp. He felt a hand tug at his member which was begging to overflow.

Grimmjow's jerks were fast and swift. His hand ran from the base of Ichigo's cock to the weeping head. Fingers slickened the appendage with the boy's own juices. Ichigo tightened his legs around Grimmjow's waist, and the man screwed blue pools shut as he came.

Ichigo followed the actions of his groom-to-be. His orgasm was almost breathtaking, shooting hot semen- which was quickly washed away by falling rain- onto Grimmjow's hand and letting his lover run fingers over heated flesh. His skin was hypersensitive, every touch felt like a thousand flaming fingers.

Catching their breath, Grimmjow pulled out and tugged Ichigo to his feet. Finding their clothes in a heap on the ground, they began to tug them on. "C'mon, brat, let's go find out the answer of Rukia's question to the princess."

()()()

The ladies had made it as far as Rukia's car, slipping into the backseat, before the clothes were slipped away. Rukia gazed hungrily at Orihime, towering over her body like a cat ready to pounce on a delectable mouse. "Let me worship you properly, my princess."

Orihime's stormy orbs were full of desire and longing. "C-Can we consummate our marriage before the wedding?" She questioned.

"It will be our little secret," Rukia whispered before she dove between Orihime's legs. Her skilled tongue traced the freshly waxed area, re-familiarizing herself with an already familiar place. Her tongue traced it as if she were going over it for the first time.

Orihime's fingers wove into silky locks as Rukia's hot tongue hit her clit. Her legs tightened a little and her fiancé only lapped faster. The appendage made its way into her opening and Orihime let out a moan that rang through the car.

The shorter woman's fingers came up to take the place of her tongue. While the digit pumped in and out, feeling the moist inner walls grow hotter, Rukia's tongue found its way back to those nerves. She slowly raked her teeth across the sensitive area, delighting in the shiver that raced through the girl's body. Silver glittery nails danced up Orihime's body to massage a supple breast.

Orihime gasped "Rukia," as those manicured fingers pinched a nipple and rolled it until it became a hard ball. The woman's tongue and fingers moved faster in skilled harmony, and Orihime felt her heart rate and breathing speed up. A scream of completion built in her throat, vaginal walls contracting and juices flowing faster.

"R-Ruki-bunny," Orihime gasped. She had only minutes left.

All Rukia needed was a few touches, and then she would tumble into completion with her bride-to-be. She made her way back up the girl's body, fusing their lips when they collided. She felt Orihime's fingers exploring her most private area, and she moved her hand to do the same.

Orihime expertly guided her fingers into Rukia's folds. She dipped into the other female's entrance, stirring the juices that began to flow. As the touches to her clit became more incessant, the auburn haired girl moved red polished nails to that bundle of nerves.

Rukia felt herself relax and tumble into the pleasure. Her back arched, and she felt the juices flow, mixing almost instantly with Orihime's as the other girl, too, gave in to the desires of her body. Deepening the kiss with her princess, she waited for the haze of pleasure to dissipate.

Sighing and sitting up, Rukia grabbed their clothes from the front seat and began to slip into them. "Grimmjow and Ichigo will be back any minute, I just know it."

"Where did they go?" Orihime's voice was curious. "How do you know they left?"

Rukia smirked. "He was so nervous before we got to the restaurant. I knew the crowded atmosphere would get to him. I'm anxious to hear what Ichigo's answer was." She laughed. "As if it isn't obvious."

()()()

Grimmjow and Ichigo made it back to the busy restaurant just as the rain stopped. Walking over to Rukia's white Lexus with foggy windows, Grimmjow smirked. "Guess we know what Hime's answer was."

Ichigo blushed.

Just as they approached the car, the back door opened and a disheveled princess stepped out followed by an equally messy raven. Orihime said nothing, just flashed her snowflake ring and grabbed Ichigo's left hand from his pocket.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, I'm so happy for you!" the buxom brunette squealed.

"Thanks Orihime. I'm happy for you too." Ichigo said as he inspected her ring.

"So, Grimmjow," Rukia said, gaining the male's attention. "Wanna have a double wedding?"

"Before we make those kinda plans, Rukia, there are a few people we gotta tell." Grimmjow reminded her.

Rukia cringed a bit. "I have to tell Byakuya-nii-sama."

Ichigo gently dropped Orihime's hand only for her to grab his again to peer at the silver band from different angles. "We also have to tell my family. I can practically hear goat-face now."

Rukia smiled. "Let's do it now, while there's still time left in the day."

Nodding silently, Ichigo pulled his hand away from Orihime's and followed Grimmjow to his car parked several spaces from Rukia's.

()

On the way to the Kurosaki home, Rukia called Byakuya. The man answered on the fourth ring. "You're in luck, I just got out of a business meeting. Is something the matter, Rukia?"

Byakuya was currently doing business overseas, but since he never talked about his work, she wasn't sure what that entailed. All she knew was that he had taken Shuhei along with him. "I wanted to tell you something, a bit of good news actually."

"Judging by the bubbling happiness and almost girlish lilt in your voice, her answer was yes." The smile at her shocked gasp was almost evident in his voice.

"How did you know-?" She began.

"You should know that Shuhei cannot keep secrets." Byakuya chuckled.

"That man takes all the fun out of everything." Rukia wanted to pout, but she was too happy.

"Does she make you happy, Rukia?" Her brother questioned.

"Yes," Rukia said as Orihime grabbed her hand. "She makes me happier than you could possibly imagine."

There was a low laugh on the other end of the line. "Then you have my blessing."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, nii-sama." Rukia gushed.

"I will be home soon," the older male stated before he ended the call.

()

The foursome made their way into the Kurosaki home, walking down the polished wooden floors of the hallway and finding themselves in the kitchen where voices could be heard. Four pairs of eyes took in the scene. Crowded around the small table sat Isshin and Masaki, Kisuke and Ryuuken, and Yoruichi and Soi Fon playing cards. Serving them soda was Yuzu and passing out snacks was Karin.

"I forgot it was poker night," Ichigo murmured as he watched his mother toss a handful of chips onto the center of the table.

"This will make things much easier," Rukia mumbled.

Kisuke looked up, eyes dark under the shadow of his green and white striped hat. "Hello there Ichigo and friends, long time no see."

"Evening, Kurosaki," Ryuuken said with a nod as he passed a hand through white locks.

"Now, now there's no need to be so formal with the boy, Ryuu-kitten," Kisuke cooed as he rested a blond head on a broad shoulder clad in a dark blue dress shirt.

"What brings you home so early, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked as she whipped her hands on her mint green apron.

"Not that we aren't happy you're home," Karin chimed in.

"Well, Rukia and I have something to tell you-." Before Ichigo could finish, Isshin piped up.

"Don't tell me!" Brown eyes filled with excitement and knowing as he stood from the table. "You two finally ran off and got _MARRIED_!" Before he could run toward the group, Masaki tugged him back down.

"Calm down, Isshin, you know our son is with Grimmjow and Rukia is with Orihime. Do we have to go through this every day?"

"But Masaki," Isshin began to whine. "Rukia is just so _perfect_! Can you blame a father for wanting his son to be with a girl like that? Not that there's anything wrong with you Grimmjow," the man added as an afterthought. "But if my son was gonna be with a girl-."

Honey brown eyes filled with patience. "Isshin, dear, be quiet and listen to what they have to say." A hand patted black locks.

"Sorry my darling, you're right! Continue with your announcement my son!" Isshin was using his outdoor voice, but the man never seemed to have developed an indoor one.

"Well, uh, y'see…" Ichigo trailed off, eyes downcast and counting the wooden planks of the floor.

"Take it away, Rukia," Grimmjow whispered.

Silver blues nervously glanced from one person to the next in the group. "Orihime and I, and Ichigo and Grimmjow, are…"

"We're getting married," Grimmjow and Orihime said in unison.

"Wait, you and Orihime are getting married?" Yuzu's brown eyes held confusion.

"No, Yuzu-chan, I think what they are saying," amber eyes met confused caramels as Yoruichi explained. "Is that Grimmjow is marrying Ichigo and Rukia is marrying Orihime." She finished the explanation with a toss of purple locks.

"A brilliant summary of the situation, Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon praised.

"Stop with that formal nonsense Soi-butterfly," Yoruichi commanded.

Ichigo cleared his throat to regain focus. "That's right. We're getting married."

Isshin grabbed his hair. "No, no, no. No. _NO_. _NOOOO_!" He wailed. "Not my only son _AND_ my eldest daughter! _WHYYYY_?" He began to rock back and forth, dropping to a fetal position beside his wife, as the tears began to flow.

"Isshin, love, stop causing a scene. Get up and act your age." Masaki tucked honeycomb wavy locks behind her ear as she shook her husband.

"But Masaki, my darling, we're losing our babies!" Isshin sobbed.

"He's such a drama queen," Ichigo groaned.

"Our babies are Yuzu and Karin," Masaki's eyes strayed to the two girls who were dutifully handing out refreshments and ignoring their father. "And they aren't going anywhere."

"_WE'RE_ _LOSING_ _OUR_ _FIRST_ _BORN_ _CHILDREN_!" Isshin only grew louder.

"Kurosaki-san," Orihime spoke up from beside Rukia.

Isshin instantly stopped bawling, sitting up to look at the chestnut haired girl.

"Think of it this way," Orihime stepped closer to the table, looking into the man's eyes. "You're not losing a son or a daughter. Instead, you're gaining two more." She smiled happily as Isshin ran a sleeve of his red shirt over his tear-stained cheeks.

The goat-chinned man looked thoughtful for a second. Then a smile tugged at his lips and brown eyes lit with newfound happiness. "You're absolutely right my dear! Isn't it great, Masaki? We now have _SIX_ children instead of four!"

"There's more," Ichigo said, cutting his father off before he could burst into a dance of happiness.

Grimmjow stepped up, lacing his fingers with Ichigo's. "How would you feel about grandchildren?"

"Because we want to start families." Rukia chimed in.

"Soon." Orihime concluded.

()()()

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
